Warmth
by sakura1233
Summary: My class did an alternate ending for the giver and this is mine! One-shot


Jayna watched Jonas as he… she didn't know what it was called. She _did_ know, that whatever it that Jonas is walking on; it was steep and covered in something pale, and it's shining. Jayna squinted, and noticed that someone else was with Jonas. 'Who is it?' Jayna asked in her mind. After a few minutes of thinking, she realized who was companying Jonas. 'Oh yeah! It's Gabriel," Jayna thought, being proud of herself, that she remember.

Unlike most twelves in the community, Jayna didn't _really_ have a photographic memory; so she doesn't _always_ remember most things (like rules for example). Then Jayna paid attention to Jonas again. Jonas was now on top of the hill, looking at the ground. Jayna took three steps towards Jonas, stopped, and gasped. Something…. Something appeared in front of Jonas. Jayna didn't know what it was, but she _really_ didn't want to scream at Jonas to ask what it was. Jonas got on the thing that appeared in front of him, with Gabriel. The next thing Jayna knew, Jonas slid down the steep ground, with Gabriel.

'Wait, what! You can transport on that thing?' Jayna yelled in her head. The next thing Jayna did, really surprised her. She literally ran after Jonas and Gabriel Two things Jayna discovered, one was that the steep ground was harder to run on than it looks. Two, the steep ground was actually quite slippery. By the time Jayna was at the top, she was breathing pretty hard. Jayna looked, and realized how high up she was. She looked around, and finally saw Jonas. Jonas was lying on that thing that appeared with Gabriel, looking very pale, and was unconscious. Jayna gasped, and ran down the steep ground. Going down was actually easier than going up, so she was at Jonas' side, in matter of minutes. Jayna bit her lips, unsure of what to do. Jayna looked at the thing Jonas was on, looking very thoughtful.

Then, Jayna finally saw what she wanted to see. There, attached to it, was rope! Jayna grabbed the rope, and started pulling. It was quite hard, considering Jonas and Gabriel together were quite heavy; but luckily, the ground was slippery, so it wasn't as hard. Jayna didn't where to go, but her instincts took over. After one Kilometre of walking and pulling. Jayna stopped, and gasped. There was smoke going up into the air! 'If there's smoke,' Jayna thought gleefully, 'there must be houses!' Jayna walked another kilometre, stopped, and looked very delightful. "Yes! I did it, we're safe!" Jayna yelled, smiling. When Jayna looked at Jonas, smiling, her smile melted off her face. Jonas was still unconscious, and very pale.

Gabriel wasn't as bad, but still quite bad. Jayna looked back where she was looking before. In front of her, only one kilometre (to be exact) away, are .a bunch of houses. 'It must be a community,' Jayna thought. Jayna bit her lips again, then started walking, pulling the rope toward the houses. When Jayna was very close to the houses, she fell on her knees in exhaustion. Jayna sat there, breathing pretty hard. After five minutes, Jayna stood up, walked to the nearest house (without pulling the rope, and knock on the door. A very elegant looking woman answered the door. "Hello," the women said politely. Suddenly the woman frowned, "I haven't seen you around. Are you new here?" The women asked. Jayna shyly nodded. The woman gasped, startling Jayna. "My word," the woman said, "You look dirty and cold! Would you like to come inside?" "Before I do, I have two people that need more help than I do," Jayna said, pointing towards Jonas and Gabriel.

The woman gasped again, her face turning serious. "Then we shall help them," the woman said, "c'mon now, bring them over here. I shall be inside." Jayna turned around, and jogged towards Jonas and Gabriel. She grabbed the rope, and pulled it towards the house she was in front of. Jayna knocked on the door again, and the woman answered the door again. The woman carried Jonas, while Jayna carried Gabe. "Follow me, I'll show you where to put them," the woman instructed. Jayna nodded, nodded followed the woman, carrying Gabriel at the same time. The woman led Jayna into a room with a bed in it. The woman put Jonas on the bed, and Jayna put Gabe right next to Jonas.

"There," the woman said cheerfully, "at least they're warm and comfy." Jayna looked at the woman, thoughtfully "I apologize if I'm being rude, but what's your name?" Jayna asked. "Of course, my name is Elois," the woman said, "now, do mind if you tell me your?" "My name is Jayna." "Why Jayna, you have a lovely name." "Thank you." Elois suddenly looked at Jonas. " Jayna, do you mind if you tell me the boys' names?" Elois asked. "The older one is named Jonas. The baby's name is Gabriel," Jayna answered.

Jayna, for the first time, noticed there was a mirror in the room. Jayna studied herself in the mirror, realizing how dirty she was. "Can you show me where the bathroom is?" Jayna asked. "Of course," Elois said, as she walked out of the room. Jayna followed her, and studied what was around her. When Jayna came in the house, she didn't really pay attention to anything, but Gabriel, Elois and Jonas. Everything fascinated her. Some how, the house she is now, was different from the community. Jayna couldn't explain, but she could tell that something had changed. 'I wonder what it is, that changed?' Jayna thought.

The more Jayna thought about it, the more she wanted to know. "Here we are," Elois said cheerfully. Jayna thanked Elois, and Elois left, so Jayna could shower. Quickly getting in, Jayna turned the knob, and pressed the button so she could shower. When the water hit Jayna, the first thing she did, was jump out of the water. The water was absolutely cold! After a few seconds, the water started to get warmer. Finally the water was warm enough, Jayna started washing herself.

When Jayna was done, she wrapped herself in a towel, and went out of the bathroom. Remember how Jayna doesn't remember most things? Like the community rules? Well Jayna didn't remember not to show public that she was half nude. Jayna walked out, and immediately stopped. One meter away from her, was Jonas. Jonas' body was turned (his back facing Jayna), but his head was towards Jayna's direction. Jayna (who was sort of confused) noticed that Jonas looked embarrassed, and his face changed.

Neither of them of them had a chance to say anything, because Elois came in the room, in the last second. "Oh good, your done," Elois chirped. Both Jonas and Jayna looked at her. "This young boy woke up when you still shower, so I couldn't tell you," Elois explained. Jayna nodded. Jayna, as you can sort of tell, is actually quite shy. "Now! Your clothes are in the room. Hurry up, and change," Elois said, shooing Jayna away. Jayna walked in the room, ad saw some clothes on the bed. Jayna grabbed the clothes, and quickly changed. 'Maybe I'll ask about that later,' Jayna thought, deciding that's was she's doing. As Jayna kept walking, still thinking, the scent of food hit her nose. Jayna quickly followed the smell, ending up the kitchen. A few seconds later, Jonas was at Jayna's side, looking fresh and clean.

Elois (who is cooking and her back facing the two kids) turned around and noticed Jayna and Jonas. "You kids, from the looks on you faces, must be hungry," Elois said, smiling. As if they timed it, both Jonas' and Jayna's stomach growled in sync. Elois laughed, guessing that was a yes. Elois quickly set out the food, and motioned Jonas and Jayna to come over. An awkward silence fell over them as they eating. The sounds that were made, were scrapes and clicks from the forks, as they brushed against the plate. Jonas cleared his throat, breaking the silence. Jayna and Elois looked at Jonas. "So Jayna…. How did find me and Gabriel?" Jonas asked, staying calm.

Jayna noticed there was a slight hint of panic in Jonas' voice. I followed you," Jayna said simply, trying hard not to aggravate him. Jonas stopped eating, and looked at Jayna in shock. "B-but how? There were planes searching for me," Jonas sputtered. Jayna also stopped eating, and stared at Jonas with wide eyes. "There was," Jayna asked, looking confused. Jonas nodded. "Ya there was. How did you get past their heat detectors?" Jonas asked, wanting to know. Suddenly Jayna looked embarrassed. "Maybe it's because I walking beside the river. And I kept falling into it," Jayna guessed. Before Jonas could say anything else, Elois cut into their conversation.

"Stop talking and eat," Elois said sternly, "then both of you can wash up and sleep. Both of you look exhausted." Jonas and Jayna nodded, not wanting to argue. They quickly finished their food, and washed their hands. Before Jayna went to the other room that was beside the room Jonas was sleeping (She didn't want to sleep in the same room Jonas was in); she found herself being blocked by Jonas. "Hey Jayna," Jonas said, biting his lips Jayna looked at curiously. "Can you tell me how you followed me, and why, tomorrow?" Jonas blurted out. Jayna nodded. "Of course," Jayna said, the she narrowed her eyes, "as long you tell what you learned from being Receiver of Memory." Jonas nodded, accepting the deal. Jayna walked in the room, feeling excited on what she will learn. Jayna quickly got into the bed, and pulled the blankets over her. But for now, Jayna is going to enjoy the warmth, after all she couldn't have it forever.


End file.
